


Don't Die Again

by originalhybridlover



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Thunderblink, canon denial, clarice isn't dead, thunderblink reuinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Clarice against all odds finds her way back to John.





	Don't Die Again

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you like this one.

The crackle of a portal opening had John whipping around so fast he gave himself whiplash and he couldn’t believe his eyes as she stepped out from the portal.   
  
She appeared like an angel coming to save him from the directionless like he was living since he lost her.    
  
“Clarice?” John's feet were moving, carrying him to her. He didn’t care if she was an illusion or a mirage because she was standing in front of him and that was more than enough for him.    
  
He grasped her face in between his hands, thumbs brushing her jawline, her soft skin felt just as he remembered.   
  
“John.”   
  
God, he never heard a sound more beautiful and crashed his mouth to hers.    
  
Clarice made a sound from the back of her throat and fisted his shirt in her hands tugging him against her, his mouth slanting over hers, deepening the kiss.    
  
His arms skimmed down her sides and around her back, banding around her waist, his body encompassing hers as he wrapped himself around her.    
  
Clarice's arms moved up his chest wrapping tightly around his neck arching against him, needing to be closer to him.   
  
When the bullets had pierced her skin and she fell to her knees all she could see was the fear and pain in John's eyes.    
  
And she had never been so scared in her life.    
  
She knew there was a chance she was going to die. That this was it for her but she was not afraid for herself.    
  
She was afraid for John.    
  
He had lost so many people in his life in such a short amount of time, she feared she would be his breaking point.   
  
Her lungs burned for air as John kissed her with a desperation she felt down in her bones, but she couldn't end the kiss. If this was what he needed then she would give it to him. In all honesty, she needed that same reassurance.   
  
The feel of his mouth against hers, breathing in his every breath, pressed so tightly together she could feel the pounding of his heart against her chest, the warmth in his touch.   
  
It was everything she needed after almost dying.   
  
Her chest expanded for air and John felt it, with one last kiss he pulled back just enough so they could catch their breath.   
  
“God, Clarice, I thought you were dead. I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again.”    
  
The words were filled with so much pain, Clarice’s eyes stung with tears, her breath catching in her throat. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to put you through that much pain.”   
  
“No, I’m the one who is sorry,” John shook his head. “I should have saved you, I should have been able to protect you.”   
  
“It wasn’t your fault. I made my own choices. Every single day we do our best to make the world better for mutants and there is always going to be a risk. If I would have died it would not have been your fault and the last thing I would want is for you to blame yourself.”   
  
John nodded slowly. He knew that but still, he should have been able to do something.    
  
Clarice cupped his cheek her fingers sliding into his hair. “Stop blaming yourself. I don’t blame you.”    
  
John nodded quickly. “Don’t die on me again. I won’t survive it a second time.”   
  
Clarice nodded. “I know.” She didn’t think she ever saw him look so wrecked.    
  
“God, I love you so much.” John crashed his mouth back to hers, letting the feeling of her being in his arms wash over him, soothing all the pain he felt since the moment he saw her fall, washing it away.   
  
His arms tightened around her, promising himself from this point forward, he would always catch her, always protect her, always keep her safe.    
  
He wouldn’t lose her again.    
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
